


love as rare

by enbyseven



Series: femslash february 2021 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyseven/pseuds/enbyseven
Summary: Sera is like the sun.And Inquisitor Adaar falls in love, one day at a time.Prompt: Buttercup.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age)
Series: femslash february 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148765
Kudos: 13





	love as rare

**Author's Note:**

> and yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
> as any she belied with false compare.  
> \- william shakespeare, sonnet 130

Sera is like the sun.

Varric calls her 'buttercup,' and somehow the name suits her, with her blonde hair and bright disposition. No matter that she's vulgar as anything, curses like her lips were made to form the words.

Adaar is charmed at the first sight of her.

And as she gets to know her, her charm turns to a crush.

Sera is absolution.

They call Adaar 'Inquisitor,' now. As if being Herald of Andraste wasn't enough, they brought her up and put a sword in her hand, and told the world she would change it. 

Adaar doesn't believe in the Maker, much. She wasn't raised in the Chantry, and what she knows she's picked up piecemeal along the way. But if He is real, Adaar isn't sure she likes Him, all that much. Any god who would put  _ her, _ an apostate merc with blood on her hands and no real education, in charge of the Inquisition must be either mad or stupid. Most of the time, she doesn't know what she's doing.

Sera makes her remember, though, that she's made it this far.

She's recruited the mages, she's survived Haven and seen its people safe in Skyhold. From her bright room in the tavern, Sera reminds Adaar that she's just another person, like anyone else, and even if she isn't touched by the Maker, she can do what any person can do, if necessary.

She pulls pranks with Sera - except on Leliana, they both agree the spymaster is too terrifying to prank - and it lightens the somber mood. They bake cookies together, and sit on the roof and eat them, and Adaar looks at Sera and thinks,  _ is this was love is? _

Sera takes her to bed, in that bright room in the tavern, and they make love, and it's fun and lovely and Adaar wants Sera forever, doesn't want their lives to change.

After Corypheus is defeated, Sera runs up to her and Adaar spins her around and they laugh, because it's over.

Of course, it's not.

Solas has disappeared, and the Qunari are invading and there's something going on with the elves, and slowly Adaar's friends leave her.

Not Sera, though.

And when she loses mark, loses her  _ arm _ , it's Sera who come to her and tells her she's still worth something, that she's a big scary mage who can still use her magic, that Dagna will make her a new arm if that's what she wants.

Adaar laughs, and buries her face in Sera's shoulder, careful of her horns.

And when they marry, and Sera takes her name and they're joined forever, Adaar doesn't care about her arm or any of it anymore, so long as she can keep the smile on her love's face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is somewhat experimental, with a pov and tense I don't usually use. not sure how I like it, but here we are.
> 
> for [femslash february 2021.](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/641624167804960768/any-world-any-fandom-ocs-however-you-art-or) day 3: buttercup.


End file.
